


Maybe not

by Ambercreek



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Self Insert, Self Ship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Fennel wants to join in celebration, but can’t bring himself to.





	Maybe not

Fennel stayed far back from the crowd. Even though he should be celebrating with everyone, he can’t find joy or motivation to join in on the festivities.

Feeling a terrible knot form in his stomach, making Fennel feel nauseous beyond belief.

Letting out a sigh, Fennel turns back to his plate still full of food. Can’t bring himself to stomach anything.

The sound of metal screeching against the concrete was enough to make Fennel look up. Seeing that Yamcha had taken the open seat across from him.

“Hey Yamcha,” The Sayian greets, but with little to no enthusiasm behind the words.  Almost as he didn’t want to say them at all.   “Thought you be with everyone else having a good time?” He adds on.

“Could say the same thing for you, what are you doing by yourself all the way back here?” He asked with a raise of his brow. Fennel goes back to staring at the untouched food.

“I don’t know, just not really in the festive mood,” He admits. “even though I know I should be.” The Saiyan adds on.

Fennel turns to looks back into the crowd. He felt miserable being here while everyone else was happy. He doesn’t want to be the one making people feel sorry for him because of his own un-rational emotions.

In the crowd, his eyes fall on Vegeta and the horrible knot in his gut tightens.

He sighs once more but doesn’t peel his eyes away just yet. Yamcha takes notice in the Saiyan’s behavior, following his eyes in the same direction were Fennel was looking.

Watching as Vegeta give his ever so rare smiles to Bulma who is clinging to his arm, obviously drunk.

Yamcha eyes shift to look back at Fennel. Feeling a ping of sympathy for him.

“It’s hard isn’t it,” Yamcha starts. Making Fennel blink and turn to look at the other, who was still staring at the crowd. “To be in love with someone when it’s already too late.” He adds on.

Any other time, Fennel would have been stammering to come up with some kind of response that he wasn’t totally in love with Vegeta. But at this point, he didn’t have the energy to.

“How would you know?” Fennel asked simply.

“Because I’ve been there before.”

Silence falls on them for a stretch of time.

The Sayian lets out a soft chuckle. “I knew I was doomed from the start.” He mentions. “By the time I came back here, he was already with Bulma.”

He rests his head in his hand. Looking once more to the crowd. “I mean, look at her,” Fennel motions with his free hand. “Not to mention,” Fennel cuts himself off as he wraps his tail in around his waist. Unable to finish the rest of his thought.

Yamcha let’s out a heavy sigh, standing up from his chair. He loops around to stand in front of Fennel, letting out an outstretched hand, smiling warmly.

“Now, I think the dancing is about to start, and can’t let you be by yourself for the rest of the party now can I?” Yamcha says, taking Fennel off-guard by the invitation.

Though Fennel can’t help himself from smiling, taking Yamcha’s hand as he is pulled up from his chair. His tail unwinding itself from his waist and swaying happily.

“You’re a good friend Yamcha.” He says as both go to rejoin the crowd.

“I try my best.” He replies with a smile.

For the rest of the night Fennel tries to keep himself from glancing over at Vegeta. But of course, he can’t help himself from it from time to time.

As the younger Saiyan danced along with Yamcha, both of them sporting bright smiles. Fennel was starting to feel better than had during the entire duration of the party.

He wanted to believe that every time he looked over his shoulder to Vegeta, that the look on the other’s face was some kind of jealousy, but he knew better to know it wasn’t. Just his mind telling him what he wanted to know.


End file.
